


Homesick

by Maren_Emilie



Series: Irondad One-Shots [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Irondad, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter wants to go home, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, he misses his aunt, he's trying his best, tony is too busy stewing to notice, tony would do anything for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2021-01-21 05:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maren_Emilie/pseuds/Maren_Emilie
Summary: Peter gets homesick.  It takes Tony some time to actually notice, but he does eventually.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Irondad One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534490
Kudos: 75





	Homesick

**Author's Note:**

> Tony is trying his best I promise

Tony practically (he actually does, He can't deny it) hides in his hotel room after his encounter with Steve. No one even tries to bother him, and he even gets some well overdue work done. It gives him time to proccess everything. Think about everything. And god they are all fucked.

No one bothers him until two days later when the kid is standing at his door, carefully peering inside the quite fancy, dimly lit room.

"U-um, Mr. Stark?" He asks, nervously. Of course Tony just brushes it off. Every time he has seen Peter, he's jittery and nervous.

"I'm a bit busy right now, kid." He says, continuing to type out another email. "Go bother Happy instead." He says.

Peter mumbles a quiet 'okay' and an even quieter 'I'm sorry for bothering you' before disappearing, which of course Tony doesn't hear because that's a fucking classic.   
Peter doesn't bother him for a few days after that. Tony doesn't think much of it. He actually forgets all about it.

Tony is comfortably seated in an orange lounge chair (Seriously, who thought the orange was a good idea?) in his room 3 days later, answering important business emails (again), when Peter comes again. 

"Mr. Stark?" He says quietly, standing in the door, with neat slicked back hair (Tony Can't tell if It's just hair gel or if He just showered), looking down at his worn out sneakers that Tony wouldn't be caught dead in. 

Tony sighs, closing his eyes. "Look kid. I'm a bit busy right now." He says, only sparing a quick glance at the 15 year old (who seems okay in his eyes so it can't be something really urgent). He really doesn't feel up for human interaction quite yet.

"Maybe later?" He tries. Peter nods, the smallest frown on his face as he quietly closes the door and leaves. Tony doesn't notice that either (he's so oblivious).

Another two or three days passes (Tony isn't sure anymore. He has totally lost lost track of time sitting in his room all day, moping as Happy had called it (Sounds like a teenager thing)), and he has actually ventured outside of his hotel room (Surprising, he knows).

Speaking of teenagers, Tony hadn't seen Peter in a while, which surprised him since the kid had wanted to talk to him a few times (which He had brushed off (probably a bad idea now that he thinks about it)). He had been awfully quiet, even for shy little Peter. He hadn't known the kid for very long, but he got that this isn't normal behaviour even from him (not that Tony would really know. He barely knows this kid (except all the stalking he did to find out who he was)).

He's about to go check on the kid when he opens the door and Peter is standing there. The boy looks at him with wide eyes, a little startled. Tony clears his throat after a few awkward seconds of staring. "Mr. Parker, I was looking for you."

Peter looks at him, surprised. "Oh." He says quietly, looking everywhere but at Tony.

Tony puts a hand on his shoulder and Peter meets his eyes for a few seconds. "Kid, you alright?" Tony asks. Peter look down at his worn sneakers again. Tony is about to ask him again when he speaks. 

"I wanna go home." Peters voice cracks and Tony feels like he just got hit with a ton of bricks. Of course. Peter misses his aunt, and his friends, and his apartment. He's homesick. Tony has to be stupid for forgetting that the kid had a home to go to.

"We'll fix that." He says. Peter looks up at him. "Go pack your bags." He says.

"Thank you!" Peter smiles and sprints to his room.

Tony smiles. He'd do anything for that kid.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to check out my other work and follow me on my socials.
> 
> Wattpad -maren-emilie  
Tumblr - maren-emilie.tumblr.com  
Twitter - @marenemilie03  
Instagram - @marencantdraw


End file.
